Love netween rivers
by RD-Rhrain
Summary: Aya won't be able to get out of love.......


Visiting America  
  
By: TealDragonnes  
  
Disclaimers: As much as I beg Masami Tsuda to take Kare Kano off her hands, I do not own His and Her Circumstances/Kare Kano/Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou/ etc. I do own Kimie, Koin, Hanae, Mami, Dayu, and Mr. & Mrs. Ebina however. Enjoy the ficcie! ^_~  
  
TealDragoness: Yes, heh, I changed my name again. ^^;; Deal with it ok? I'll tyr to keep this one for a while. But anyways, Kenshin-kun will be telling you the summary today. Kurama's on his vacation.  
  
Yami: *grumbles* Why don't I have a vacation?  
  
TealDragoness: *mutters* Because only bishies who do their job have vacations. *rolls eyes* Anyways, continue Kenshin-kun. ^_~  
  
Kenshin: Oro O_o Miyazawa goes to visit America. The host family she's staying with, well the parents are gone and they're throwing a party. Some of the host family's daughter's friends think Miyazawa isn't "pretty" and doesn't deserve Arima. She comes back to Japan depressed. What will Arima do to help Miyazawa?  
  
~*~  
  
Miyazawa wrapped her arms around Arima's neck. "I'm going to miss you soooo much, Arima," Miyazawa said, tears falling from her face. "I wish you could come with me," she wailed. Arima's arms were around her waist.  
  
"I wish so too...but I can't. My mother isn't feeling any better since the day she started showing symptoms of cancer. But I will be waiting and counting the days until you return," Arima cooed softly, planting a delicate kiss on her forehead.  
  
"My planes here...I better go. But I promise I won't cheat on you while I'm gone," Miyazawa giggled. "You know I won't. I'll love only you. I'll be counting the days too. I'll start right now!" she said excitedly. "Days spent: 0. Days until return: 14," Miyazawa smiled, blowing him a kiss before boarding the plane. Arima smiled back, waving as she left on the plane.  
  
Miyazawa and Arima were still the best, academically, socially, and athletically, as always, even though they both promised to be true to their real selves. They both had gotten the opportunity to live with a host family for two weeks in America and both accepted. Until that is, when Arima's mother started showing symptoms of cancer, Arima decided not to. His father wasn't always home so he needed to tend to his mother. So Miyazawa had the chance to go to America but Arima couldn't go. He started walking home slowly, kicking a rock around. He couldn't help but miss the girl he'd learn to love.  
  
~*~  
  
Yukino nervously tapped on the table in front of her. She wondered what the host family would be like. She topped English in her school so speaking to them wouldn't be too much of a hassle. It had been 11 hours already. They would be landing shortly. She took out her diary with a sigh and started drawing the initials SA+YM in a heart. Maybe she didn't realize it, maybe she did but she missed Arima terribly.  
  
The plane landed half an hour later. Miyazawa got her luggages and looked around the airport. There were different types of people. She had learned that America was the most diverse place in the whole world. She spotted a sign that said "Yukino Miyzawa" on it and headed over. She placed her luggages down with a plunk and bowed. "It is great to meet you all. I'm Miyazawa Yukino," she said politely. The son and daughter looked at her crazily; the father glared at his children.  
  
"It's wonderful to meet you, Yukino. I'm Mrs. Ebina. This is my husband, Mr. Ebina. These are my two children. Kimie Ebina, she's your age, and Koin Ebina, he's two years older than you. I know your Japanese traditions are quite different than the American way but my children don't know that so you'll have to excuse them," Mrs. Ebina smiled.  
  
"Hey," Koin smiled coolly. One thing that wasn't different in America than in Japan is the stereotypical punkers. Koin definitely define that.  
  
"Hi, my brother's a doof," Kimie giggled, earning a glare from Koin. After introductions were made, they drove home.  
  
"Yukino, Kimie will show you her room and then you can unwind and unpack. Kimie and Koin have homework to do so you won't get to play with them until they finish. You'll be going to your new school tomorrow," Mr. Ebina smiled kindly and left.  
  
"So...what do you do for fun?" Kimie asked, trying to break the ice. Yukino shrugged.  
  
"Well, I hang out with my friends. I like to play sports. I really like going on dates with my boyfriend," Yukino giggled.  
  
"Your boyfriend? Who's the lucky guy?" Kimie grinned. "I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend yet. Neither is Koin. But just incase you couldn't see through him, he's a rule-breaker," Kimie rolled her eyes. "He has a girlfriend of course. So what's the guy's name?" Kimie asked, smiling brightly.  
  
"His name is..." Yukino stopped for a moment. She learned that in America that you use the first name first and the last name second. "Soichiro Arima," Yukino smiled.  
  
"Well here's your room. You'll have to talk to mom or dad if you want something. I have to do homework," Kimie sighed and left to her room.  
  
Yukino opened the door to her room and plopped down on her bed. "Arima..." she said sadly. She started to unpack her stuff, her thoughts never leaving Arima.  
  
~*~  
  
"So where's Miyazawa today?" Hideaki grinned at Arima. Judging by the depressed look on Arima's face, he decided to clam up.  
  
"She went to America for two weeks. No big...deal..." he sighed, trying not to sound upset which was obviously not working. Now that Miyazawa, all the girls were slyly trying to go out with Arima for two weeks.  
  
"Cheer up, go out with one of those girls that like you. It'll make you feel better. It always works for me," Hideaki smiled. Arima glared at Hideaki.  
  
"No way, I love Miyazawa. I'm not going to cheat on her," he chuckled, smacking his friend on the head.  
  
~*~  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Ebina. Your cooking is great," Miyazawa said, complimenting her for the dinner.  
  
"Why thank you dear. I'm glad some people here appreciate it," Mrs. Ebina said, sending a look at her children. "Aren't you children going to the park tonight? A soccer game is it? Why don't you take Yukino with you?" Mrs. Ebina said.  
  
"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Kimie said delighted. Koin, on the other hand, looked like he was going to puke. So dinner was finished quietly. Yukino had a feeling Koin thought of her as a dork or something. She huffed.  
  
"He wouldn't if he went to my school," she thought bitterly.She finished her meal and brought it to the sink.  
  
"Alright, you're done. Let's go now," Kimie waved. She ran to the garage, getting her helmet and bike. Miyazawa followed after her, and Koin slowly after the two. "You can use the scooter. The skateboard is Koin's," she said, handing Miyazawa a helmet. Yukino nodded. They started off; Yukino was a bit slow since she was just learning how to ride a scooter.  
  
They arrived soon enough, and Yukino was introduced to Hanae, Mami, and Dayu. "Hanae, hey baby," Koin said, wrapping his arm around a girl he referred to as Hanae's waist. Kimie rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's Koin's girlfriend and my friend, Hanae. This is my best friend, Mami," Kimie pointed at a redheaded girl. "And that's my good pal, Dayu," Kimie said. "He sort of has a crush on me," Kimie whispered.  
  
"Who's your good-looking friend, Kim?" Dayu asked, smirking at Yukino. Dayu did, in fact, have a crush on Kimie, and Kimie liked him back. Unfortunately, Kimie's not allowed to have a boyfriend. She also pretended she didn't like him back. Dayu seems to have changed eyes to Yukino.  
  
"My name's Yukino Miyazawa. I'm from Japan," Yukino smiled politely.  
  
"Well the soccer thing worked. Let's go to the movies now," Hanae rushed. Kimie hesitated.  
  
"I still feel bad for lying to mom and dad. We did say we were going to play soccer. If we didn't, they wouldn't have let us out, Koin," Kimie said, shooting Koin a look. Koin shrugged.  
  
"So what? Let's go," he growled, passionately kissing Hanae. Yukino's mind flashed an image of her and Arima kissing, which she shook out.  
  
"So, what movie are we going to watch?" Yukino asked.  
  
"Matrix Reload! I so want to see that!" Mami smiled.  
  
"Then let's get going," Dayu said, wrapping his arms around Kimie's shoulders. She lightly brushed him off.  
  
"Dayu, get a hold of yourself," she giggled.  
  
"My sister's so immature. She definitely likes you, Dayu," Koin whispered, smirking.  
  
"I heard that! You're so immature, Koin! You can't follow rules and spreading rumors like that! Ugh, you're a disgrace in the name of Ebina," she said. Yukino was feeling a bit left out. She wanted to call Arima and hear his voice. If she couldn't see him, talking was the next best thing.  
  
"I'm going to go make a phone call," Yukino announced, spotting a public telephone booth. She ran over, calling collect.  
  
~*~  
  
Arima picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi, Soichiro speaking," he said.  
  
"Konnichi wa!" Miyazawa screamed delighted.  
  
"Mi-Miyazawa?? Well...well...this is a surprise," he blushed, trying to think of something to say. "I miss you, Yuki," he smiled softly.  
  
"I miss you too. The host family I'm staying with is pretty strange. I'm going to go watch Matrix Reload with them. I'll tell you about it later," Yukino smiled, dreamily.  
  
"And we can go watch a movie together when you come back?" he stated, more of a question. Yukino giggled.  
  
"Of course...I better get going now. The host family is getting a bit restless. Tell mom, dad, Tsuki, Kano, and Hideaki 'hello' for me," Miyazawa said.  
  
"Bye, Yuki," Arima said and hung up the phone slowly. Yukino placed the phone back on the line and exited the booth.  
  
"Who were you calling?" Kimie asked.  
  
"Just a friend...a really good friend," Miyazawa smiled. "Let's go watch the movie now. I've never seen an English movie before," Yukino smiled. Kimie nodded and lead the group. Yukino trailed behind in the back. Dayu fell behind also.  
  
"So Yukino, how are you liking America so far?" Dayu grinned.  
  
"I'm liking it. People here are kind," Yukino smiled back. She felt a bit uncomfortable with Dayu around.  
  
"It's getting cold," Dayu eyed her a bit and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She looked at his arm, feeling a lot more uncomfortable.  
  
"Maybe it's just a friendly thing," Yukino thought, reassuring herself. She left it there, hoping he wouldn't try anything more adoring. They got their tickets for Matrix Reload, and sat in their seats. The order was from Koin, Hanae, Mami, Kimie, Yukino, and Dayu. The movie started as Dayu tried fervently to hold hands with Yukino but she balled up her fists and crossed her arms, starting to feel uncomfortable again. Almost every five minutes, Koin and Hanae would kiss. It was annoying practically everyone.  
  
"I'm going out to buy snacks. Yukino, would you come with me?" Dayu asked.  
  
"Uh...I'll go! Yukino's probably not familiar with an American theatre yet. Plus, she's the guest. Let her watch the movie," Kimie shot up and left with Dayu.  
  
"Pst, Yukino," Mami whispered. Yukino turned around to face Mami.  
  
"Hmm?" she asked, wondering why Mami had called her. This was probably the first time they were talking.  
  
"You better leave Dayu be. Kimie does happen to like him and he's the only person who doesn't seem to realize it. He likes her too...but you seem to be getting in the picture. Leave Dayu alone," Mami shot.  
  
"Eh? That was a pleasant first-time conversation," Yukino thought angrily. "But I'm not doing anything to Dayu," Yukino said back. "I have a boyfriend," Yukino said.  
  
"Well that may be, but stay away from him. Kimie likes him and will always like him more than you do," Mami said. With that, she turned around and starting watching the movie again.  
  
"What the hell??? I don't even like him!!!" Yukino thought, outraged. She huffed, slanting in her seat. Hopefully, watching the movie would cool her down. Kimie and Dayu returned after, handing out buckets of popcorn and containers of bon-bons.  
  
~*~  
  
TealDragoness: How was that for the first Kare Kano fan fic I ever wrote? ^_^;;  
  
Yami: Terrible.  
  
Daisuke: The food interested me.  
  
Kenshin: Oro -.-;;  
  
TealDragoness: -.- Thanks for your support. Please R+R! I'll continue the story if you guys like it 


End file.
